The Wrong Magic
by Furetcha
Summary: RnR Pleasee!  Chap 3 Is Up! *Maaf gak pinter bikin Summary . .*
1. Chapter 1

Kemarin FanFic ini pernah saya post, tapi menurut saya FanFic nya masih banyak sekali kekurangan, jadi saya delete  
>deh. Semoga yang kali ini ada peningkatan dari pada pada kemarin.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Claire's House, Claire POV<span>

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Pertanda hari sudah mulai gelap. Bintang-bintang bertebaran menghiasi langit malam. Terlihat sosok kakak beradik duduk di atas sapu terbang, di atas tanah berembun.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Mom atau Ibuku. Mom adalah penyihir namun anti sihir, ya dia tidak mau menggunakan sihirnya, memang sedikit aneh. Keluargaku adalah penyihir semua kecuali aku. Walaupun Dad dan Mom sudah berpisah 3 tahun yang lalu, dan Dad memutuskan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain.

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit gugup," jawabku penuh keyakinan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," cicit adikku, Celia.

"Kembalilah jam sepuluh tepat, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat kalian terbang!" perintah Mom mengingatkan kami.

"Dan aku tidak mau kalian pergi lebih dari satu jam," sambung Mom.

"Ya Mom!" jawab kami kompak.

"Kau siap? Kita pergi sekarang!" teriak Celia bersemangat. Aku memejamkan mataku dan berharap aku dan adikku tidak menabrak pesawat.

Mineral Town, Claire POV

Sapunya tersentak maju, dan tiba-tiba kami terbang melewati bagian barat Mineral Town. Ini memang pertamanya aku terbang bersama Celia, aku merasakan ini benar-benar 'Fantastic'. Walaupun sedikit mengerikan terbang menggunakan sapu tua ini.

"Hati-hati!" teriakan Mom masih terdengar.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata kananku saat terbang melewati gerbang menuju Mineral Nuvato School. Angin berhembus kencang meniup sehelai rambut pirangku. Tapi siapa peduli? Ini benar-benar hebat.

Sudah beberapa kali kami mengelilingi Mineral Town. Sungguh membosankan dan mengerikan. Lagi pula Mom sudah menunjukkan kepada Celia cara menambahkan cahaya di depan sapu. Jadi kami berdua bisa melihat dalam gelap.

Dan walaupun masih Fall, tapi rasanya seperti ditengah musim dingin (Winter). Terlepas dari celana yang ketat yang kukenakan di balik jins dan sweter di bawah jaketku, tubuhku merinding.

"Kita mau kemana?" teriak Celia.

"Siapa peduli? Terbang saja!" balasku bersemangat.

Aku adalah burung yang menembus dinginnya malam. Layang-layang yang menyusuri pantai. Kami lewat di atas puncak-puncak pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, dan terlepas dari berbagai masalah dikepalaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Lebih tinggi!" teriakku.

Celia mengangat ujung sapunya, dan meskipun aku harus berpegangan erat-erat supaya tidak terjatuh tergelincir ke belakang selagi melesat ke atas, aku menginginkan lebih dari ini. "Berputarlah 360 derajat!" pintaku.

"Aku hampir tidak bisa terbang lurus!" teriak Celia tidak kalah keras. "Dan berhentilah bicara! Aku sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi!" sambung Celia.

Kami melewati jalanan gelap lain. Kota ini benar-benar sepi (Ya,karena warga MT sudah pada tidur), itulah sebabnya Mom mengijinkan kami terbang. Kami tidak akan terlihat. Itu burung, itu pesawat, itu dua gadis di atas sapu!

Yodel Farm, Claire POV

"Lihat!" pekikku, menunjukkan dengan ujung sepatu kets purple baruku ke perternakan di bawah. Setidaknya lima puluh sapi atau lebih sedang makan rumput dan melihat kami lewat di atasnya. Aku mencium bau pupuk dan berharap tidak memerlukan tanganku untuk berpegangan pada Celia (tidak jatuh), supaya bisa menutup hidung. "Apa yang ada di sana?" aku menunjuk dengan sepatu pada kilauan lampu warna-warni dari kejauhan.

**_Waiting For Next Chapter_**

* * *

><p>Maaf.. acak-acakan ya ? hhe.. masih amatiran.<br>Tolong tinggalkan jejak , jangan lupa kritikannya .

Maaf jika jelek dan pendek, dll.


	2. Chapter 2

Yodel Farm, Claire POV

"Lihat!" pekikku, menunjukkan dengan ujung sepatu kets purple baruku ke perternakan di bawah. Setidaknya lima puluh sapi atau lebih sedang makan rumput dan melihat kami lewat di atasnya. Aku mencium bau pupuk dan berharap tidak memerlukan tanganku untuk berpegangan pada Celia (tidak jatuh), supaya bisa menutup hidung. "Apa yang ada di sana?" aku menunjuk dengan sepatu pada kilauan lampu warna-warni dari kejauhan.

Celia memutar arah sapunya dan kami terbang menuju kilasan biru, merah, dan kuning, yang semakin dekat mulai terlihat seperti wajah gadis raksasa.

Rose Square, Claire POV  
><span>  
>"Itu <em>drive-in!<em>" sorakku. Hanya ada satu mobil disana. Tapi itu berarti lebih sedikit yang mungkin melihat kami. Celia melayang di balik pohon tinggi supaya pengemudi mobil itu tidak melihat kami. Aku selalu ingin menonton _drive-in_. Aku tidak mengira _drive-in_ masih ada. Benar-benar seperti kilasan masa lalu. Tanahnya dilapisi batu-batu bulat bukannya beton. Dua baris lentera yang memancarkan sinar lembut di malam hari berdiri di sepanjang jalan menuju layar yang sangat besar. Betapa romantisnya. Hhh.

"Bisa tidak kita pergi dari sini?" tanyaku. Celia menjalankan sapunya dan berputar kembali ke jalan di sebelahnya. "Hati-hati," aku mengingatkan. "Ada mobil yang berjalan ke arah kita," sambungku.

Celia menyentakkan bagian depan sapunya ke atas supaya mobil kecil putih itu tidak melihat kami. "Kurasa mobilnya parkir," kata Celia.

Tunggu dulu. Yang ada di mobil itu bukan pasangan. Tapi gadis berambut pink. Sendirian. Gadis itu membenturkan kepalanya ke setir. Dan sekarang ia membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan memutar ke belakang dan membuka bagasi mobilnya.

Ya Tuhan, mungkin mayat di dalam sana! Mungkin kami akan menyaksikan bagian akhir suatu pembunuhan. Tapi kami tidak bisa mmberitahu polisi bagaimana kami bisa tau, jadi kami harus menelepon secara anonim dari telepon umum, membuat alat pengubah suara yang membuat kami terdengar seperti Laki-laki. Lalu gadis itu mengeluarkan lampu.

Celia mengerem sapu sampai berhenti, dan kami terus melayang, bergerak naik-turun di atas jalanan. "Gadis itu tidak bisa menstarter mobilnya," kataku.

"Lalu?" tanya Celia, menoleh menghadapku. "Memangnya kau apa, montir?" lanjut Celia. Bodoh sekali sih anak kecil ini. "Apa kau tidak merasa kita bisa menolong gadis itu dengan kemampuan kita yang lain?" kataku. Dahi Celia berkerut binggung. "Kau kan penyihir!" aku mengingatkan. Kok bisa sih Celia lupa? Padahalkan hal itu _selalu_ ada di pikiranku.

Celia masih berkerut. "Menurutmu, aku harus menstarter mesinnya?" katanya. "Tidak, menurutku, kau harus membuat mobilnya terbang. Kita bisa melakukan _drag race_," balasku. Aku tendang betis Celia. "Tentu saja, starter mesinnya!" lanjutku.

Celia menyikut lenganku dan aku nyaris jatuh dari sapu. "Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" teriakku. "Sttt. Biarkan aku berkonsentrasi." Teriak Celia.

Kami hampir jatuh satu meter ke tanah. "Hati-hati!" teriakku.

"Upss. Sori," katanya. Sapunya mulai goyah. "Aku mau menolong gadis itu, tapi tidak semudah itu berkonsentrasi pada dua hal sekaligus!" sambungnya.

"Lakukan saja dengan cepat!" pintaku.

Sekujur tubuh Celia mulai menegang. Kemudian dengan ledakan hawa dingin dan suara _wus_, mesin mobil itu berderum hidup. Gadis berambut pink itu melompat setidaknya empat puluh senti ke udara, tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Yes!_" kataku. "Aku berhasil!" pekik Celia sambil mengangkat lengannya membentuk V. Dan ketika itulah sapunya mulai berputar-putar. "Apa yang kau lakukan Celia?" tanyaku gugup. "A-aku ti-tidak tahu!" Celia tergagap.

"Hentikan saja! Aku mohon!" pintaku.

Kami berputar-putar liar. Kami menggenggam sapu dan berteriak-teriak, dan aku tahu mana atas dan mana bawah dan kenapa aku mencium bau pupuk lagi?

Bentuk kabur bintik-bintik putih dan hitam. Oh astaga. Kurasa kami mengitari peternakan. Kami _melayang turun_ ke atas peternakan, dan kami akan_ jatuh_ ke dalam peternakan.

"Pegangan erat-erat!" Celia berteriak saat kami.. Oh, tidak. Tolong jangan. Itu terlalu menjijikan! Itu..

…_brukk_

Yodel Farm, Claire POV

**Mooooooooo.**  
>Kau pasti bercanda.<p>

"Kepalaku sepertinya pecah," kata Celia. Mataku terpejam dan tubuhku terkapar.

"Kalau kepalamu pecah, kau tidak bisa berbicara," kataku. Terlepas dari kenyataan adikku pemegang sabuk cokelat Tae Kwon Do, dia itu baru berumur 12 tahun, tingginya 140cm, beratnya hanya 38,5 kilogram, dan cukup rapuh.

Aku merasakan napas hangat di wajahku. Aku berharap sekali itu Celia. Aku membuka mata. Ada mulut sapi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku.

Aku menutup mata lagi. "Sapi mau memakanku, Cel! Serius nih, kau baik-baik saja?" teriakku. Napas itu berhenti, dan aku membuka mataku lagi melihat sapi itu sudah bosan dan pergi menjauh. Aduh. Kakiku sakit sekali. Aku langsung duduk dan menemukan lutut kananku berdarah langsung menembus sobekan di jins dan celana ketatku. Daguku juga sakit.

"Ya," gerutu Celia.

Setidaknya lima puluh sapi hitam-putih berbagai ukuran mengelilingi kami. Pelan-pelan aku berguling untuk berdiri, berhati-hati agar tidak menggangu sapi-sapi itu. Aku cukup yakin sapi tidak memakan manusia, tapi aku tidak mau memprovokasi mereka. Apa mereka tertarik pada darah? Aku manatap gugup lututku yang tergores. Kurasa yang tertarik itu hiu bukan sapi.

Begitu sudah berdiri, aku membantu Celia bangun.  
>"Aduh," katanya. "Dagumu luka. Sakit tidak?" lanjut Celia.<p>

"Tidak terlalu, Tapi aku yakin ini bagus sekali. Kakiku lebih sakit. Kau baik-baik saja?" kataku.

"Baik. Tapi sapunya pernah mengalami hari-hari lebih baik." Celia menujuk sisa sapu terbang kami. Rupanya sapi itu patah di tengah dan tergeletak di tanah berlumpur.

Aku menujuk salah satu sapi. "Mungkin tidak kita menerbangkan salah satu dari mereka untuk pulang?" tanyaku.

_Moooooooooooo_

Aku melompat mundur. "Mungkin tidak," kata Celia.

Celia mengendap-endap ke arah sapi itu dan menepuk lembut tubuhnya. "Kemari dan lihat," kata Celia. "Dari depan dia tidak menakutkan kok. Dia agak lucu." Celia menepuknya, seakan sapi itu anjing.

_Mooooooo_

Hanya adikku yang akan berpikir sapi seberat 450 kilo itu lucu. "Dia tidak berguna kecuali dia menumbuhkan sayap dan membawa kita pulang," kataku. "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ada ide?" sambungku. Bagusnya, ternyata aku tidak kehilangan sepatu kets purpleku. Tapi jelas sepatuku tidak kelihatan se-_purple_ itu lagi. Aku berjingkat-jingkat memeriksa daerah itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Aw, aw, aw. Lututku sakit. Sekitar enam meter ada pagar.

_Mooooooo_

"Menurutmu _Moo_ artinya apa ?" Celia bertanya keras-keras.

"Tidak tahu." Dan ketika itu aku benar-benar tidak peduli. "Kau tahu tidak seberapa jauh kita dari rumah?" sambungku.

"Berani taruhan _Moo_ artinya dia senang," kata Celia.

"Celia! Fokus! Rumah—seberapa jauh kita dari sana?" kataku keras-keras.

Celia berhenti mengelus-elus sapi itu dan melotot kepadaku. "Kitakan hanya terbang selama sepuluh menit, tidak mungkin terlalu jauh. Ayo pergi kalau itu maumu. Dadah, sapi manis! Moo!" ucap Celia.

Kami berjalan pincang ke pagar. Sebenarnya Celia melompat, aku terpincang-pincang dan mencoba mencari gerbang.

"Dan kau yakin tidak bisa memantrai sapinya?" tanyaku. "Supaya kita bisa menerbangkannya untuk kita pulang?" sambungku. Celia menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" tanya Celia.

"Ayolah! Sekarang kita buat sapinya terbang!" Kakiku benar-benar mulai sakit.

"Aku tidak mau membuat hewan terbang. Itu kan lain dengan sapu. Aku tidak akan memperlakukan sapi seperti benda mati!" teriak Celia.

"Kita kan bukannya mau melakukan pertunjukan sirkus," kataku kesal. "Kita hanya menaikinya. Orang-orang menaiki kuda, kan?" Aku tahu usahaku sia-sia. "Jadi bagaimana kita pulang?" sambungku.

Celia menunjuk sepatu kets purpleku. Sekarang Celia baru bicara! "Sempurna." Kataku. "Aku tinggal mengetukkannya bersamaan tiga kali dan kita akan dibawa pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku.

Celia memutar balik bola matanya, "Tidaaaaaakkkkk!" teriak Celia.

"Balon udara?" tanyaku penuh harapan.

"Tidak! Sepatumu dipakai untuk berjalan," kata Celia.

Ugh. "Ini gerbangnya," kataku. "Lagi pula menurutmu ini tempat apa sih?" tanya Celia polos. "Peternakan mungkin," jawabku.

Begitu kembali kejalanan, kami melihat tanda di pintu. "Namanya Yodel Farm," kataku.

"Dadah, sapi-sapi lucu!" dendang Celia sambil melambai.

Claire's House, Claire POV

  
>Kemudian kami berjalan pulang. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, kami sampai di rumah. Mom terbaring di sofa hijau di ruang duduk, membaca novel roman. "Kenapa kalian tidak masuk melewati jendela?" tanya Mom. Pandangan Mom jatuh pada jinsku yang sobek. Waktu Celia memberitahukan bahwa sapunya patah, Mom terserang kepanikan besar-besaran. "Sudah cukup," tegas Mom ketika ia memeriksa daguku yang luka. "Tidak ada terbang lagi!" sambung Mom.<p>

**-Waiting For Next Chapter-**

Maaf kalau jelek dan ada penulisan kata ataupun tanda baca yang tidak tepat.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Kritikan saya terima. Terimakasih. 


End file.
